


The Coolest

by outlier



Series: amateur productions [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: “Kara, we have to be quiet.”It would have been more imposing if Alex’s eyes hadn’t been twinkling mischievously. Also, probably, if she hadn’t been gently settling her knees onto the mattress so she was she was straddling Kara’s lap.Supergirl Kink Meme fill for the prompt: Established Kalex go home to visit Eliza and end up fucking in Alex's old bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Foster sisters have the sex.

“Kara, we have to be quiet.”

It would have been more imposing if Alex’s eyes hadn’t been twinkling mischievously. Also, probably, if she hadn’t been gently settling her knees onto the mattress so she was straddling Kara’s lap.

Kara’s grin was one of the widest Alex had ever seen, which was impressive in and of itself. “I know. I know! I’m just excited. I mean, Alex, you were the coolest in high school.”

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile. “Oh I was, was I?”

The look of patent disbelief Kara directed Alex’s way was only slightly softened by the hand she brought up to resettle her glasses. “Like you didn’t know.”

Alex wound her arms around Kara’s shoulders, fingers sifting unconsciously through her hair. She inched closer, sinking into the comfortable grounding of Kara’s strong thighs, and shook her head. “I think maybe you’re a little biased.”

“Definitely not,” Kara said, insistent, wide-eyed and needing Alex to believe her. “It was like literal torture, having a crush on the coolest, hottest girl at school and having her not even notice.”

Alex laughed softly as she pulled Kara’s glasses from their perch with both hands, leaning back to place them on the nightstand, secretly thrilled at the way Kara shivered at the move. “Just who was this girl anyway?” she asked, pushing a dislodged lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear and letting her fingers continue down, tracing over Kara’s neck until they were brushing along her collarbone. “I’ll find her for you. Kick her ass.”

“Nah.” Needing contact of her own, Kara’s slid her hands under the hem of Alex’s shirt until they were pressed firmly against the skin of her lower back, digging in with her fingertips and relishing the feeling of skin against skin. “I won her over in the end. She totally digs me now. Besides, she’s kind of a bad-ass. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Kara’s smile morphed into a pleased smirk. “Maybe, but I’m a dork who’s going to get to make out with the coolest, hottest girl at school, in her bedroom, while her mom’s asleep downstairs.”

“Ugh, don’t ruin it. No talk of mom.”

“I don’t think you understand. This is total fantasy wish-fulfillment for me right now. I _dreamed_ about this, Alex.”

Alex slapped lightly, chidingly, at Kara’s arm as Kara slid her hands further up Alex’s back, bringing the hem of Alex’s shirt with them.

“What, you think I’m easy? How about you kiss a girl first, before you try to get her naked.”

Kara obliged.

She’d spent countless nights imagining what it might be like to be able to sneak into Alex’s room, to press her down into the bed or up against the wall or to straddle her lap as she tried to finish up her homework. In them, Alex would laugh happily, maybe, or would surge forward to meet Kara’s kiss halfway, and they’d kiss for hours. She’d _yearned_ , while Alex had been hung up on Vicki Donahue or worried about how to make Kara less embarrassing or just otherwise completely unobtainable.

Maybe she wasn’t unobtainable anymore, but that didn’t mean Kara wasn’t going to make the most of the opportunity.

Kissing Alex stirred the same sense of heady excitement Kara imagined she would have felt had she actually managed to fumble her way into acting out one of her teenaged daydreams. Then again, she also had a suspicion Alex was indulging her, indulging the slow, lush kisses, with the soft, wet sounds they made in the otherwise silent room. Which was… Kara wasn’t going to complain. No way.

Alex broke away, rested her forehead against Kara’s, and brought her hands up to cup her cheeks. “You want to tell me more about these fantasies?”

Despite herself, Kara blushed. “They’re silly.”

“Hey,” Alex said, serious for the moment as she caught Kara’s chin before she could look away and pulled her in for another long, slow kiss, “they’re not. You can tell me.”

The variations had been endless, based on whatever version of Alex was most recent in her mind. She’d imagined surfer girl Alex, peeling out of her wetsuit and rinsing off sand before stepping out of the makeshift outdoor, fresh water shower, with all that skin bare in the hot afternoon sun. Then there’d been science nerd Alex, bent over her desk as she tried to puzzle out something far beyond the capabilities of any normal teenager, unconsciously biting her lower lip as her attention flipped between the reference books spread out around her and her own barely legible scribbles. Sometimes, when things had gone particularly poorly at school, she’d conjured up protector Alex, with her angry scowl and scuffed knuckles, never hesitating to dish out justice on Kara’s behalf.

How could she choose?

“I didn’t even know what I wanted, really. Just you,” is what she settled on, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“So what?” Alex teased, placing soft kisses in a line until her lips were pressed against the curve of Kara’s ear. “You fantasized about us holding hands and brushing each other’s hair and…”

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara interrupted, flustered.

“Or maybe you picked me up, threw me over your shoulder, and flew me to some isolated paradise where you had your way with me?”

“I wouldn’t fly with you over my shoulder.” Kara pulled back far enough for Alex to benefit from the full effect of her irritated scowl, grateful that Alex knew just what to do to pull her back into the moment. “It’s not aerodynamic. Or safe.”

A tug on her forearm had Kara removing one of her hands from its perch. She would have grumbled, but Alex pulled the hand around so that it was between them, wound their fingers together, and dipped her head to brush a kiss against the back of Kara’s knuckles.

“So tell me, then,” she said, smiling gently to let Kara know that no matter her teasing, she wanted to know. “Tell me one of your favorite ones.”

“You won’t laugh?”

“Never.”

Kara kissed Alex again, needing an escape from her soft, dark gaze.

“You taught me everything,” she said, countless minutes later. “How to fit in, how to use the microwave, how to drive… Everything, Alex.” She paused, gathering courage. She trusted Alex, she did, but there was still some part of her that was afraid or, maybe, ashamed. “Well, almost everything. Sometimes I’d think about how I wanted you to, I don’t know, to be, you know…”

She trailed off, blushing again, and Alex took pity on her. Her fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, nails scraping lightly against the skin as she regarded her silently before finally filling in the rest. “You wanted me to be your first?”

Kara nodded shyly. “Kind of, but I kind of wanted us to learn about this together, you know,” she said, eyes flicking down to where Alex’s thighs were draped over hers. “And I would have been yours too.”

Alex’s hand left her nape, sliding around her jaw until she was brushing her thumb against Kara’s bottom lip. “I think that would have been kind of wonderful,” she said finally, leaning forward for an almost chaste kiss.

When they parted, Kara looked up at her with her smile once again unfettered. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

They were silent for a moment, both lost in thoughts of what if, when Alex pulled back and grinned.

“You know,” she said, fingers drifting down to play with the hem of Kara’s tank top, “it’s not really the same, but you _are_ the first person I’ve ever had in my room like this. I never brought anyone up here, and I definitely never did this with anyone, not here.”

She followed the words with a searing kiss that left Kara whimpering when she pulled away.

Kara followed the light pressure of Alex’s hand against her shoulder, reclining as Alex pushed. “Scoot back,” Alex said, lifting up on her knees so that she loomed over Kara in a way that made Kara swallow hard. It took another slight push for her to move, for her mind to assemble itself enough for her to edge backwards on her elbows until she was fully on the bed. Alex followed on her hands and knees, slipping into the space between Kara’s parted thighs and settling her entire weight down onto Kara so that they were face to face.

“So…” Alex drew the word out, slipping her hand into Kara’s hair and lowering her head to press a hot kiss against Kara’s neck, “you want to be the first and only person to do naughty things to me in my childhood bed?”

Kara shivered, muttered, “ _Rao_ , yes,” and tightened an arm around Alex’s back, holding her tight so that when she levitated them off of the bed and rotated so that she was on top, Alex was held fast.

Not that her unbreakable grip kept Alex from clutching at her shoulders in startled fright. “ _Kara_ ,” Alex spluttered, as they resettled back onto the bed. “Not fair.”

Kara shrugged bashfully but didn’t move. “This is the way I pictured it, most of the time.”

“Oh, really?” Even in the moonlit room, Alex’s arched brow was quite visible.

“Yeah.” Kara pushed through her momentary embarrassment and smiled crookedly. And looking down at Alex, at the way she was staring back up with nothing but love in her eyes, Kara shed any sense of embarrassment completely. “I wanted to make you come apart. I wanted to ruin you for anyone else. I wanted to make you mine.”

Alex blinked at her, stunned into silence except for a soft, “ _Oh_.”

They’d spent enough time talking, Kara decided. She pushed up onto her knees, straddling Alex’s waist, and tugged at Alex’s shirt. They’d gotten ready for bed before Kara found herself spilling secrets, so when Alex curled up, letting Kara pull her shirt free, it was to find her naked underneath. Spurred on by the sight of Alex beneath her, soft, rounded breasts over her leanly muscled torso, Kara gave herself permission to do what she wanted.

Alex gasped as her wrists were caught in one of Kara’s hands, pulled high over her head and held there by what might as well have been a shackle. And then, it was as if Kara was everywhere, pulling Alex’s nipple into her mouth while the fingers of her free hand ran her nails softly down the inside of Alex’s arm. Biting into Alex’s neck while her thigh pressed hard against Alex’s center in a tight, purposeful rhythm. Cupping her breast and licking along the shell of her ear, making Alex whimper.

Sliding a hand down under the waistband of her sleep shorts and through her wetness. Drawing tight circles around her clit that had her bucking and thrashing, struggling and failing to free herself from the hold Kara had on her wrists. Pressing inside of her as Kara kissed her, almost succeeding in stifling Alex’s moan.

Alex hissed, head thrown back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shadow of the shelf with the trophies she’d gotten from surfing competitions and science fairs, all golden hued plastic and colorful ribbons she’d left behind when she’d gone off to college. Beside it, a calendar was tacked to the wall, still turned to the month she’d left all those years ago. Beneath her, her twin bed creaked softly as Kara thrust into her, a thumb now sloppy against her clit. Above her, Kara watched her with devotion in her eyes.

“Kiss me,” she said, her voice breathless and ragged. She needed the connection, needed something to ground her. She needed the weight of Kara above her, on top of her, as she broke apart.

She realized her hands had been freed only when her nails dug convulsively into Kara’s shoulders. It wasn’t enough, because Kara was still wearing her tank and Alex needed skin against skin, so she pulled gracelessly, scratching Kara’s shoulders with mindless desperation, until it was gone.

“ _Kara_ ,” she moaned, too loud in the silence, the dark, but Kara was kissing her way down Alex’s torso and her hands were on her thighs, holding her open. Kara’s only response was the hot flat of her tongue licking its way from her opening to her clit. Alex bent her knees, flattening her feet on the mattress, and surged up. Her hands wound into Kara’s hair, and she pressed down unconsciously, needing more. Kara let her, riding the tempest that was her lower body until the time for teasing was over. Then, she anchored Alex’s hips on the bed and kept her there, sucking hard on Alex’s clit until Alex was forced to bite down on her own wrist hard enough to leave behind a mark to keep from shouting out her pleasure.

Alex pulled hard on Kara’s hair, desperate to touch her, but it took a sharply whispered, “ _Come here. Kara, please_ ,” for Kara to obey. When she did, Alex found herself tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, and moaned again.

“Are you trying to tell me this is what you used to fantasize about?” she asked finally, breathless as she managed to pull herself away from Kara’s kiss.

She could feel Kara’s smile against the skin of her neck. “I would have, if I’d known.”

“I wanted to be… I wanted to make this like what you might have wanted, if we’d done this back then,” Alex said, in that distracted way that Kara loved because it meant that she’d taken that beautiful mind and shattered it, “but fuck, Kara, I just want to fuck you.”

The last was said in a growl that, were Kara to attach it to one of her varied fantasies, was actually more appropriate for _Highly Unethical Interrogation Of A Kryptonite Impaired Supergirl By DEO Acting Director Danvers_.

Kara moaned.

“Quiet,” Alex hissed, covering Kara’s mouth with her hand, as if she hadn’t just been the one moaning herself. Her eyes glinted dangerously in the dark, and Kara felt herself melt.

Alex was less than gentle as she rolled them over so that she was straddling Kara’s stomach, wet against her. Her kisses were rougher too, sharp nips with her teeth that would have left a line of bruises down Kara’s neck if it had been possible, and Kara wanted so badly for it to be possible that she felt her eyes grow wet with the unfairness of it.

“Alex, please,” Kara said, or rather begged, when Alex pulled a nipple between her teeth and bit down, her hand yanking hard at Kara's sleep shorts as she forced them down over her hips. “I want you.”

The bed was creaking beneath them, soft sounds of stressed wood, old springs, and rustling sheets. Kara was panting, shifting restlessly beneath Alex, one hand grabbing the edge of the mattress and the other in Alex’s hair.

Alex pulled away from her task only when Kara’s grip bordered on too painful. She reared up, staring down at Kara with something like fury, like she was angry that Kara had managed to get so far under her skin, and Kara bit down hard on her lower lip and bucked up against her. It took work to get Alex to that place, where she forgot about the lingering guilt over what she was doing and who she was doing it with, but when Kara did, she luxuriated in it.

“Roll over,” Alex said, voice rough.

Kara complied without hesitation. Hands on her hips pulled them up, and a palm sweeping down her spine kept the side of her face pressed against the soft pillow.

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this here,” she heard Alex mutter from behind her, then hands were on her inner thighs, urging them to spread just a bit more.

And then, she was turning her face into the pillow, biting down to keep from crying out as Alex pressed into her with three fingers. A string of muffled Krypto-English she couldn’t keep suppressed followed, as Alex began to _move_.

She felt so full and so good, each hard stroke perfectly placed. Along with it came a symphony – the way it sounded as Alex fucked her, the creak of the bed below them, the harsh rasp of Alex’s breath, the distant roar of the ocean. It was so good, _so good_. She didn’t want to break something, so instead, she tucked her hands under her. One found her clit and began to rub as the other dug into her thigh, and soon she was calling out to Rao, professing her love for Alex, and keening desperately.

One orgasm rolled into the next and then another, and she felt her teeth slice clean through the cotton of the pillowcase.

“You have to stop,” she said finally, voice hoarse, undermining herself as she pressed back against Alex. “I’m going to break the bed if you don’t.”

It was enough to convince Alex to slow her motions, to coax Kara down before finally pulling free. Kara rolled over in time to see Alex running her tongue over her fingers, licking them clean, and whimpered.

“Stop doing that before I literally die.”

“I sincerely doubt this will end up being the thing to take Supergirl down.”

“Tell that to my lady parts.”

Alex’s sigh was long-suffering.

“I’m kind of glad we didn’t do this in high school,” Kara said later, after Alex had rolled her eyes at the damage to the sheets and grumbled about having to put her super agent skills to use on laundry.

“Yeah?” Alex asked sleepily, her face already tucked into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Yeah. I didn’t have any friends back then, other than you. There would have been nobody to brag to.”

She counted down the seconds in her head until the words registered. When they did, Alex stiffened and shot up, her glare near deadly even in the darkness.

“Kara Danvers, don’t you dare.”

Kara grinned, digging her head into the pillow as she laughed.


End file.
